carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sammy Jo Reece
Manager of Delta Rho Stables (1985-19xx) Model for Fashion Fury (1991) }}Samantha Josephine "Sammy Jo" Reece is the daughter of Krystle's sister, Iris. Iris had an affair with Daniel Reece but he left her, unaware of her pregnacy, so she married Frank Dean. Sammy Jo was the result of this, but she grew up believing she was Frank's daughter, and did not learn the truth about her real father until she first met him in 1985. After Iris' death, Frank raised Sammy Jo the best he could, which wasn't easy, since he was a busy car racer and pretty poor. Sammy Jo came to stay with her "auntie Krystle" in 1982. She was beautiful, tempting and a bit unrestrained, and therefore quite a contrast to the stiff, over-class family she was going to live with, sliding down the banisters in her mini-shorts, and ordering pizza in stead of dressing for dinner. She fell in love with Steven after a short while, mainly because of the money, but also because she liked him a bit. This developed to a marriage, but ended with a divorce. It was at this point that Sammy Jo started to change into a selfish, rude girl who hated the Carringtons and only cared about herself. She started working in the modeling business to earn some money, but it took another turn than she expected. She ended up in cheap magazines, posing nude and often having to sleep with her employer. When she gave birth to her son, Danny, she immediately showed up at the Carrington mansion, refusing to take care of the baby. She left Danny with Steven and continued her work as a model, but returned after a couple of years, demanding her son back. The fight for Danny and a great number of other things through the years created a wall of hatred between her and the Carringtons. It all reached the limit, though, when she in 1985 went as far as being a part of a kidnapping of Krystle. When this was over, she realized what she had done to her "family", and a massive change took place. Sammy Jo was now a sexy, grown up, responsible woman who really cared for the ones she loved. She got involved in the horse business after inheriting Daniel Reece's ranch, Delta Rho. Many men was also involved in her life, for example Clay Fallmont and even Jeff Colby. Sammy Jo was a little girl who developed, grew up, and learned what love is the hard way. Season two Young Sammy Jo Dean is traveling the amateur race car circuit with her stepfather, Frank Dean, when he announces that he is taking her to live with her aunt, Krystle, who has recently married millionaire Blake Carrington. Sammy Jo becomes romantically involved with Blake's son, Steven, who has been struggling with his sexuality. Neither Blake nor his ex-wife, Alexis, particularly care for Sammy Jo, who is a bit common for their tastes. Sammy Jo and Steven elope, much to the disapproval of the rest of the family. It becomes clear that Sammy Jo has married Steven for his money. She starts buying expensive clothes and charging them to Blake. Sammy Jo overhears Steven talking with Alexis about Blake not being Fallon's biological father. Later, while drunk and arguing with Fallon at a party, Sammy Jo throws it in Fallon's face that Blake is not her real father, prompting the pregnant Fallon to drive off upset and wind up in a car crash, resulting in her having to have an emergency c-section. When Alexis learns that it was Sammy Jo who told Fallon that Blake wasn't her father, she offers Sammy Jo a check for $20,000 to sign a declaration stating that she and Steven never consummated their marriage, therefore being grounds for annulment of the marriage. Sammy Jo refuses to sign the declaration and instead, blackmails Alexis by threatening to show Steven the declaration unless Alexis gives her $20,000. Sammy Jo takes the money and leaves Denver. Steven chases after her to Hollywood, but she rejects him, telling him that he can't give her the material things that she wants. Season three After Steven goes missing and is presumed dead, Sammy Jo returns to Denver with a baby, Danny, that she claims is hers and Steven's. She leaves the baby with Blake and Krystle and moves to New York to pursue a modeling career. When Steven turns up alive, he goes to New York and suggests that they marry. Sammy Jo refuses. Season four Steven's new wife Claudia starts receiving gifts and phone calls from her missing (and presumed dead) husband, Matthew. Eventually they learn that the calls and gifts were sent by Morgan Hess, a private investigator with ties to Alexis. However it is Sammy Jo who is harassing the couple. She returns to Denver and announces that she will fight for custody of Danny. Season five Sammy Jo tricks Steven's brother, Adam, to take her to the airport, allowing her to kidnap Danny. She demands $30,000/month for his return. However Claudia convinces Adam to help get Danny back. He does, and Sammy Jo returns to New York, defeated. Later, Krystle comes to visit Sammy Jo accompanied by Daniel Reece. She tells Sammy Jo that Daniel is her father. Not long afterwards, Daniel dies leaving his wealth to Sammy Jo, but Krystle is executor. Krystle refuses to dispense her inheritance unless Sammy Jo "straightens up." Furious, Sammy Jo returns to New York and swears revenge. When her actress flatmate Rita Lesley practices speaking without her Southern accent and dons a blond wig for a new role, Sammy Jo realizes she is Krystle's lookalike. A plan begins to form in her mind. Season Six Sammy Jo plans to use Rita to impersonate Krystle to trick the bank into releasing her inheritance. Rita's lover Joel Abrigore takes over the scheme: Rita will be used to embezzle as much of Blake's money as possible. Krystle is kidnapped by Joel and Rita takes her place in the Carrington mansion. Sammy Jo becomes uncomfortable with the plan when she suspects they are poisoning Blake. In episode 132, a frightened Sammy Jo confesses to Steven. She saves his father from Rita while Sammy Jo frees Krystle from captivity. Blake and Krystle agree not to press charges in return for Sammy Jo's cooperation with the police search for Joel and Rita. Sammy Jo becomes romantically involved with Clay Fallmont. When she catches him kissing his ex-girlfriend Amanda Carrington at the La Mirage Hotel, the women get into a fight and fall into the pool. Amanda grabs Sammy Jo and holds her underwater. Meanwhile, La Mirage erupts in flame as a fire takes hold. Season Seven Sammy Jo and Clay are married. In episode 155, Sammy Jo taunts Steven with threats of a custody battle. In episode 157, Steven is distressed to learn that Danny is demonstrating troubling behavior at school. Sammy Jo continues to threaten Steven, but by episode 163 her quickie marriage to Clay is in trouble and two episodes later it is annulled. Sammy Jo and Steven agree to put aside their differences for Danny's benefit, and in episode 166 agree to live together platonically in an attempt to give Danny a normal home life. In episode 171, however, they give into romantic feelings and make love. Steven, once again, is conflicted over his emotions and sexuality. In episode 172, a frustrated Steven goes recklessly horseback riding, and is injured when he is thrown from his horse. He decides to move out of Sammy Jo's ranch and leaves Danny with his mother. Season Eight When Sammy Jo becomes romantically involved with quarterback Josh Harris, Steven is outraged. When Josh's playing becomes erratic, Steven orders a medical screening. Josh, a cocaine addict, quits the team. Josh proposes to Sammy Jo, and when she refuses he overdoses and dies. Sammy Jo starts to date Jeff Colby, and he proposes. Sammy Jo accepts, not knowing that he's been sleeping with his ex-wife, Fallon (who is also Steven's sister). Season Nine When Sammy Jo learns about Jeff and Fallon, the women have a muddy catfight, but it ends on a comical note when they realize that neither one of them wants Jeff. Sammy Jo becomes romantically involved with Tanner McBride, only to learn that he's a Catholic priest. Reunion By the 1991 Dynasty Reunion miniseries, Sammy Jo has returned to her modeling career in New York. She is sleeping with her married boss, which ultimately gets her fired. She returns to Denver and is welcomed back into the Carrington family. Photo Gallery SammyJocredit1bis.jpg|Heather Locklear's credit for episode 20 SammyJocredit1.jpg|Heather Locklear's credit for seasons 2 to 5 SammyJocredit2.jpg|Heather Locklear's credit for seasons 6 and 7 SammyJocredit3.jpg|Heather Locklear's credit for season 8 SammyJocredit4.jpg|Heather Locklear's credit for season 9 and The Reunion s-l1601.jpg|Photo shoot for season 2 93418072.jpg|Photo shoot for season 2 98611401.jpg|Photo shoot for season 2 93734682.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 93734635.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 $(KGrHqIOKiQE2f!ucs6uBNpQuDB5Q!~~_12.jpg|Photo shoot for season 7 dynastie-016.jpg|Photo shoot for season 7 74152dc960345efe753c6d81f3129ce7.jpg|Photo shoot for season 7 101940477.jpg|Photo shoot for season 8 101940518.jpg|Photo shoot for season 9 101609379.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion 101610445.jpg|Photo shoot for The Reunion Category:The Carrington family